


Marble Countertops

by AshesTheTerrible



Series: Family Photo [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha rut, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Choking, Domestic Fluff, Implied Pregnancy, Knotting, M/M, Omega Lance (Voltron), Rough Sex, Rut, bond marking, parenting, strangulation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 10:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesTheTerrible/pseuds/AshesTheTerrible
Summary: It's Shiro's birthday.It's been a very, very long time since the Alpha had allowed himself to undergo a rut without his suppressors. With three little ones to raise, parenting didn't leave a lot of room for such indulgent things with his mate.Lance has quite the gift for him.Day 3 of the Shance Support Squads doodles/drabbles week: fluff/angst/birthday wishes





	Marble Countertops

**Author's Note:**

> Another installation of the Shance Support Squads doodles/drabbles week. You folks asked for more of Lance and Shiro's domestically fluffy lives with their three daughters...well, you got it! The whole week is going to be dedicated to little drabbles based around this. This was going to be angst, but it's Shiro's birthday and he doesn't deserve that. Enjoy! Sorry for any errors ahead of time and this is unbetaed. Come watch me be gross on tumblr at @AshesTheTrashy

The large man was greeted by the all too familiar good morning song of crashes, laughter and the occasional scream. He straightened his tie just slightly and shook his head. His journey was slow down the long hallway of the home, his ears were kissed by the exasperated sound of his partner repeatedly uttering the phrase “Sit down Lilly.” drifting from the kitchen.

Shiro smiled.

He supposed he’d best go save his lover from the animals.

Upon entry, Shiro observed that the dining space did indeed look like a nuclear war had gone down. Splattered food lay spread out over the island and Lilly, had once again defied Lance’s orders and was standing on the barstool, sticking her small, chubby fingers into the bowl of fruit.

“What’s all this!?” Shiro boomed, feigning surprise as he looked over the mess of a meal with proud eyes.

Immediately the three little girl’s attentions were snatched from their tasks and a chorus of “daddy!!” rung out between them. Shiro snatched Taylor, their youngest up from the kitchen floor as her little feet slapped the hardwood far too quickly. She clung to his neck, clutching her blanket in her dirty fingers as she nestled against the familiar chest.

Lilly smacked into the big Alpha’s leg, reaching upward expectantly. Shiro hefted the four year old onto the opposite hip from Taylor and peppered her little face in kisses.

“Happy Birthday Daddy! We made you breakfast!” Lilly chimed as she plastered herself to Shiro, bouncing in his hold.

“I see that. It looks fantastic! Five star worthy!” Shiro chuckled as he looked to Lance and their oldest, Arith, who was still loyally helping her father get the biscuits out of the oven.

Lance set the basket down on the table, completing the messy menagerie of dishes. The spread of breakfast was clearly made by too many tiny hands that had no idea what they were doing and Shiro couldn’t have loved it more. The Alpha made his way to his partner, smiling as he leaned forward to capture the Omega’s lips in a soft kiss.

Lance had dark circles under his eyes and food in his hair and Shiro had never been more enamored with the other man. They’d done so good, bringing these boisterous little girls into the world, building this home, this beautiful web of domestic bliss. Lance smiled, slow and wide and tugged Shiro by his collar, insisting on one more press of the Alpha’s lips.

“Happy Birthday big guy.” Lance whispered.

The moment held, the two mates eyes lost in one another. There had been many birthdays between them. But these were the best. The birthdays filled with love and little kisses and tiny voices. They were filled with hand drawn cards, done in crayon and markers. Shiro remembered his birthday after they’d had Arith. She was so small, only three months old. He remembered she’d been so sick, both of them so worried, so much so that they’d both nearly forgotten the Alpha’s birthday. When her little fever broke, her tiny little body pressed into Shiro’s chest that was the best present he could have ever asked for. Their little noses, their curious fingers, their strong little voices…those were the best gifts. He was more thankful for that than anything else. There had been a time that they’d nearly given up on this dream. So many doctor’s visits, the heartache, the wondering _why._ They had wanted a family more than the world and for so long it had felt like the universe was insistent upon keeping that from them. But here they were, with dirty faces and small smiles.

Shiro headed off to the table.

“So how are my favorite ladies today?” He asked as he set Taylor down in her highchair and Lilly down in her seat at the table.

“Good. I picked my nose and put it Taylor’s hair today.” Lilly announced as she snatched up her fork and scooped too many eggs into her mouth as soon as her plate was set down by Lance’s careful fingers.

“Did you? And why did you think Taylor’s hair was better than a tissue?” Shiro asked giving her a stern expression.

The little girl shrugged and smiled at the Alpha.

“Daddy would love it, if for his birthday you didn’t do that anymore, what do you say Lill?” Lance sighed as he rounded the table and scooped some eggs and a bit of fruit onto Taylor’s plate.

Lilly huffed, but nodded in agreement.

“That’s my good girl. Thank you.” Shiro said with a smile.

Arith hopped over to Shiro’s chair, clutching a small, badly wrapped present in her fingers. She held out her little arms proudly and offered the little box to Shiro. Shiro gently brushed big, false fingers through her jet black locks and she giggled softly. Arith was their soft one, gentle and caring.

“Oh for me?” Shiro smiled.

“Open it!” She said smiling.

Shiro carefully unwrapped the package and plucked out a lumpy, obviously hand crafted little ceramic bowl. He gasped and grabbed the little girl, tugging her in for a big hug, placing several kisses to the crown of her head.

“She made it all by herself. They are doing ceramics in art class.” Lance chuckled as he finally had everyone served and plopped down in his usual seat across from Shiro.

“Did you?” Shiro said with a proud grin.

“I love it.” He said as he placed the little gift down on the table.

Arith beamed with joy and crawled into her seat next to the Alpha.

With breakfast all consumed, and most of the mess put away, Lance was barking orders, making sure nobody forgot a jacket or backpack. Lunchboxes were collected and all the girl’s hairs were braided expertly by Shiro’s careful hands. Lance snatched his keys off the small shelf near the door and shoved a pair of aviator glasses onto his face.

“C’mon, c’mon, c’mon fast feet we are suuuuper late ladies!” Lance barked as the two older girls hurried across the yard and toward the big white jeep in the driveway.

Lance snatched Taylor off the floor, he didn’t have time to try and let her waddle all the way to the car on her own two feet.

Shiro softened as he watched the usual circus and how Lance made just about the most perfect ringmaster he’d ever seen. Lance jerked his head in Shiro’s direction and smiled, the action reaching all the way to his eyes, hidden behind dark sunglasses.

Shiro waltzed slowly toward his lover, eyes sweeping from Lance’s toes all the way up to his gorgeous face.

Lance cocked his weight to one side, balancing Taylor on his hip expertly.

Shiro nuzzled against his mate’s neck, breathing in the gorgeous scent deeply. Lance smelled like baby wipes and eggs…but beneath all that was his beautiful, natural scent. It was crisp, laced with hints of coconut and something light…like an ocean breeze. Shiro gently scent marked the Omega, the two lost in one another for just a handful of seconds. For a moment, the fact that Lance was running cripplingly late getting the girl’s to school was so far from their minds.

Lance leaned into Shiro, pressing his lips to the big man’s ear.

“You’ll be getting your birthday gift from me this evening, stud.” Lance whispered hotly.

His breath cascaded down the shell of Shiro’s ear and caused a low growl to build in the Alpha’s chest.

Lance threw him a cocky little smile and then the slim man was gone, baby on one hip, that skinny waist adorned in some skin tight jeans and a loose fitting crop top. The man was hell on a pair of designer sandals, the slap of the shoes announcing his every step as he sashayed toward the vehicle. Shiro couldn’t help but to follow along with the sway of the Omega’s hips.

He tailed on Lance’s footsteps, helping to get the girl’s all strapped into their seats before he departed to his own vehicle. A slew of forehead kisses to the girls and three pecks to his mates lips and Lance was climbing into the vehicle.

Lance rolled the window down as he backed out of the driveway, tilting his sunglasses down his face as he watched Shiro throw open the door to his car. Shiro cocked his head at the other man.

Lance made a loud kissing noise at Shiro and grinned.

“Your ass looks great in those slacks babe. Slaying it.” Lance chuckled with a wink.

Shiro barked out a deep laugh.

“Papa what’s ass mean?” Lilly asked from the backseat.

“It’s a donkey. And don’t repeat that.” Lance threw over his shoulder as he backed out onto the street.

“I didn’t see a donkey.” Arith questioned.

“It’s invisible.” Lance retorted.

Shiro watched as Lance headed off down the road, most likely a little too fast and Shiro sighed. Just when he was sure he couldn’t possibly fall any more in love with Lance, he was yet again proven wrong.

__________________________________________________________________

Shiro’s dress shoes dragged across the well-worn welcome mat that had been traveled over by many little feet going to and from. The day had been long, but the familiar threshold of his front door instantly washed the stress of it from his big shoulders. He turned his key in the lock and popped the door open, the hinges creaking loudly in wake of the silence he was met with. The Alpha entered the space warily, gently clicking the door closed behind him. By this point he was accustomed to the screeches that would announce his return from work, the small fingers that would tug at his pants leg, excited to tell him about the day.

But the pitter-patter of bare, little feet did not greet him.

“Lance?” Shiro called out into the eerie quiet.

Their house was _never_ this void of sound. He was so used to the shrill chime of favorite toys, cartoons in the background, and the hum of the washing machine to top it all off…that the absence of noise was…a little strange.

“In here.” A soft, sensual tone beckoned to him from the dining room.

Shiro dropped his briefcase down in its usual spot on the nook by the door and allowed himself to follow the alluring voice.

Shiro drew in a shallow breath when his eyes met with those striking baby blues. His gaze wandered over the scene, lazily taking it in, every tiny detail. He savored it graciously. Lance was leaned back against the kitchen island, rocking a long stemmed glass of wine in those painfully beautiful fingers. Shiro’s smile widened as he dared to stalk toward his mate. His hungry eyes were not shy as they dragged down the length of Lance and then right back up him.

He let go of a low growl, the sound coming from down deep within the barrel of his chest. Lance chirped in response, the sound sending tingly hot shivers crawling down the Alpha’s spine.

Lance’s slender form was draped in a silky blue robe that Shiro didn’t recognize. Either this was bought for such the occasion or it had been hiding in the back of their closet so long that it had been wiped from the big man’s memory. Lance seemed to inflate just slightly with the eyes the Alpha was giving him. Shiro’s grey orbs were mere slits as he observed the Omega, his approach slow, unhurried as he took his time really soaking every second in.

“Well hello there.” Shiro chuckled, his tone already deepening.

Lance cocked a cheeky little smile and tilted the lip of his glass to his mouth.

Shiro watched as Lance drew the liquid down, wishing with all his heart that he could be that wine.

“What’s this?” Shiro asked.

Lance’s smile was all venom.

“The rest of your gift.” Lance answered, giving Shiro a look that had the Alpha melting right down to his very core.

“Where are the girls?” Shiro asked as he finally made his way to his partner, palms sliding the curves of Lance’s body and making home on his hips.

“At my mom and dad’s…for the next three days.” Lance said lowly, the words rolling off his pretty little tongue.

Shiro groaned into the sentence, body gravitating towards the Omega. The bigger man pressed up against the slighter male, thumbs easing lethargic little circles into Lance’s sides. Lance could feel the outline of the Alpha’s cock against his thigh, thick in his slacks, already fattening just on the invitation of Lance’s beauty.

“Three whole days?” Shiro asked, as if it were too good to be true.

“Three whole days.” Lance mimed, taking another slow sip of the red wine, tongue darting from his barely parted mouth to collect the leftovers left on his perfect lips.

Shiro’s eyes followed along with the action, feeling the fire in his gut begin to glower without his consent.

Lance’s fingers looped into the space between Shiro’s slacks and his good leather belt and tugged playfully.

“I know you're about to go into rut. I can fucking _smell_ it on you.” Lance huffed deviously, bleach white teeth on full display as he grinned at the Alpha.

Shiro rubbed at the back of his neck sheepishly, a very slight hint of pink filling his cheeks.

“You should have said something. I was going to take the suppressors today.” Shiro chuckled.

Lance’s eyes narrowed.

“Don’t you dare.” Lance snarled as he slung back the last sip and clinked the glassware down on the countertop.

“What?” Shiro laughed.

“Don’t take them. Let’s ride it out.” Lance threw the proposition out sneakily.

Shiro sighed and Lance knew there was an entire speech about to fall from the Alpha’s lips. It had been years since he’d allowed himself a rut. He didn’t like the aspect of being out of commission for two or three days, leaving Lance to take on the brunt of parenting. There was never enough time, there was always a million excuses.

Lance huffed dramatically and wrapped the length of Shiro’s tie around his palm several times, drawing the Alpha close.

“C’monnnn baby. When’s the last time you spent a rut with me. Don’t you remember how good it was? Fucking me until I was dripping and open, _claiming_ every inch of me, orgasm after orgasm…” Lance purred, his mouth centimeters from the other man’s.

Shiro’s eyes hooded just slightly.

He could feel the all too familiar tingle spreading out over his skin. Lance was a persuasive little bastard. His body was already betraying him.

Lance breathed in deep, scenting the musk emanating from the Alpha.

“Just let yourself go. C’mon Shiro I’m so fucking wet…” Lance whined as he careened against Shiro’s broad chest, body inviting the Alpha in.

“I want your fat knot…” Lance husked into Shiro’s ear, breath hot as he pressed his mouth against Shiro’s cheek.

The Alpha growled, loud and low and the sound curled Lance’s toes.

The Omega bit his lip, stifling a shit eating grin from spreading.

Shiro’s palms were stern on the padding of Lance’s hips then, grip tightening.

The Alpha prodded his partner backwards, body crowding Lance against the kitchen island.

Lance allowed his robe to fall open slowly, revealing an eyeful of beautiful caramel skin. Shiro’s snarls vibrated against him, he was deteriorating quickly, stimulated by the Omega’s temptation, the boiling nature of his rut creeping in and nesting in his stomach. It had been so long since he’d felt the rush of it, the fire that couldn’t be tamed, the overbearing need to fuck his mate until he was nothing but a whimpering mess.

Shiro lifted Lance with incredible ease, shoving the younger man onto the marble insistently.

“There’s my big bad Alpha.” Lance teased as Shiro shrugged out of his sports coat allowing it to fall back onto the floor in a forgotten heap.

The jingle of Shiro’s belt coming undone licked at the Omega’s senses, his palms dragging Shiro in for a hard, kiss, mouths melding together in slow harmony. He could feel the heat from Shiro’s thighs seeping into his own as the big man spread him open. Lance’s toes stretched into open air as he hung his lengthy legs around the small of Shiro’s back. Shiro wore the Omega like an expensive decoration, sinking into the overwhelming thing that was his heavy rut. He’d almost forgotten what it felt like, to touch the flames. Everything hit him in brilliant clarity, the scent of his lover…the lovely man’s body begging, _pleading_ to be taken. Shiro couldn’t deny himself the satisfaction even if he’d wanted to. It had been so long.

Too long.

“I’m going to fucking _break_ you.” Shiro snarled into Lance’s hair.

Lance bent his neck backwards, offering the slope of his throat to his lover. The dark, old wound, beckoned the Alpha toward it, Shiro’s mouth pressing to the soft scar of the bond. The hiss that escaped Lance’s teeth was a symphony to Shiro’s senses. Everything was booming, everything was bright. Lance smelled like heaven bathed in gold. He’d allowed himself to forget what it felt like to need the Omega this much. What a shame, he thought to himself with a growl.

Shiro’s big fingers slid through the trail of Lance’s slick, the beautiful man dripping down onto the countertop sloppily.

“So ready for me.” Shiro growled, pressing one thick digit into the chocolate haired man’s puffy entrance.

Lance bit off a broken breath, the sound sharp and so sickeningly genuine.

Shiro pulled those skinny hips to him, impatient, rough, sharp canines peering out from behind snarled lips.

Lance bathed in the sounds of his lover deteriorating.

He loved the way Shiro handled him so rough, he loved the way his big body barked commands. Lance was a mess under the influence. Shiro was primal as he shoved his pants down, boxer briefs going too, hitching the material around his big thighs. He couldn’t be bothered to fully undress, that was too much time, too much effort. He needed Lance’s warmth _now._

Lance gasped out into the air, the sound raking up from his throat, mouth coming open in a slow oval as Shiro aligned with him, pressing his head into the tight space. Lance pulsed around him, wet and warm. Shiro’s eyes fluttered as he groaned out deeply.

He hardly allowed Lance to adjust, too driven by the need to have his mate, by the need to fill him, by the need to _breed him._ Lance’s fingers tangled in Shiro’s forelock, messing the two toned hair carelessly. Lance was a beauty to behold as he arched like a drawbridge right there in the very kitchen that housed all their family meals. For a moment they were those raw, vicious creatures that had fallen in love so many years ago. They were younger then, hungrier, driven on lust and the hunt for the thrill. Shiro used to fuck Lance so rough, the young Omega always sneaking out before daybreak, quick and dirty and stupid. They’d had no idea what they were doing but Lance liked the feel of Shiro fucking him down into the sheets and the unforgiving press of his hands. It was never mean enough for Lance. Just when Shiro thought he’d taken it too far, Lance was screaming for more, with tear streaked eyes and drool running down his chin.

Their love, or sex, or whatever they’d labeled it had been explosive and destructive and wild. Something untamed and dangerous and they’d run loose with it, not caring where the outcome led.

And then it never left. The brilliant draw to one another became so strong, cripplingly so. They couldn’t breathe without one another.

This took Lance right back to the nights Shiro had fucked him in the elevator up to his apartment, too eager to wait another second. Where he’d sucked Shiro’s heavy cock in a bathroom stall in the middle of a party. They’d been so very lost in the wilds of courting it hadn’t mattered that they were at risk of getting caught. That had been half the thrill really.

Lance ripped Shiro’s button down shirt open, shoving the material backward off big, bulky shoulders.

Shiro was so gentle with their girls, tender and loving, sometimes it slipped from Lance’s mind that this was how he’d first seen him. Big, malicious and hungry. Shiro snarled as his hips snapped into Lance, each thrust answered by more needy sounds from Lance’s diaphragm.

Lance’s nails were claws as they dragged down the Alpha’s shoulders. Shiro hissed, palm quickly coming to Lance’s throat, clasping down on his windpipe.

Lance quirked a nasty grin.

So he remembered.

Of course he did.

How could he ever forget how Lance had liked it back then?

Impossible.

Lance’s hips moved into Shiro’s hard motions, grinding down against his Alpha’s massive cock. The squelch of fluid between them was obscene on the ears.

“Fucking dirty Alpha!” Lance bellowed.

Shiro’s eyes darkened, pupils blown as they snapped up to Lance’s face. The young man was flushed bright red, mouth hanging as he panted, eyebrows knitted together.

Shiro’s thumb pressed into Lance’s throat tighter.

“Slutty little Omega.” Shiro whispered to his lover.

Lance shuddered, consuming the words like a starving dog.

“I know you can fuck harder than that you goddamned brute!!” Lance yelled, small tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.

The Omega’s cock bobbed before him, arched up into the soft of his belly, god was he a sight to see.

Shiro’s hips quickened, slapping hard against Lance’s pretty rear, too hard, much too hard. The hand on Lance’s thigh was going to leave bruises. He wanted them. Beautiful, blooming purple marks that reminded him who his Alpha really was. Shiro’s eyes were wild, his breaths coming out in raspy rumbles, his grip tightened just slightly. The corners of Lance’s vision were just barely beginning to sparkle. Fuck he loved the way this felt. Succumbing to those dark, age old needs.

“You’re about to be hanging off my fucking knot you nasty thing. You like that? Little knot whore.” Shiro barked, teeth showing, nose crinkling.

“ _Yes,yes,yes,yes…”_ Lance chanted.

His every breath was an old word prayer, sliding off a hot, wanton tongue. Shiro gathered the words and swallowed them. The sound was nasty, it was beautiful, it was everything Shiro could have ever asked for. They tiptoed into the past, right there in their kitchen, becoming those beasts that had ripped into each other’s lives with such devastation.

Lance bowed and shivered, lip buried between his teeth, eyes screwed closed. With Shiro’s human fingers still around his throat and the Alpha’s teeth piercing down into the meat of his shoulder Lance was coming off the table with a loud yell. Shiro hadn’t heard him scream like that in _years._ The Omega came in long, unabashed ropes, decorating his own chest in glittering white. He came so hard, cock jumping, hands scraping at Shiro’s forearms, tears cutting rivers down his cheeks. Shiro forced into him hard, fueled by the sight of his little beauty making such a tragic mess of himself.

He groaned lowly as his knot inflated, opening Lance wide. Lance cried out at the sudden stretch. It was so big, he was pretty sure Shiro really was going to tear him in two. Shiro released his hold on Lance’s neck as he came, the Omega gasping for oxygen in big, needy breaths. The rush of his lover finishing inside of him had his head high in the night sky. His eyes rolled and his body gravitated toward his lover’s big body. He was so unbelievably _full._

Shiro hummed as his open palm pressed against Lance’s stomach, the Omega slightly inflated with everything the Alpha pumped into him. Lance hissed and grit his teeth as Shiro meanly ground his knot into him.

“How’s it feel? So full of my fucking cum.” Shiro hissed, leaning down to kiss away Lance’s sloppy tears.

“I want more.” Lance answered defiantly.

Shiro’s lip twitched upward in an amused grin.

“Slut.” He chuckled.

“Animal.” Lance huffed back.


End file.
